


Uncharted

by suyari



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Multi, Sex with Twins, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Kaplan writes a prescription for a new household. Results may vary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes the Young Avengers do not belong to me, and so I can only borrow them. Nor do I own Pinkberry, Starbucks, the L.I.R.R. or DVR.
> 
> The opinions of the boys in this fic are their own. I personally have no issue with any region contained herein.
> 
> Billy's little brothers needed names, so I kept with the theme.

Rebecca Kaplan was the type of woman even grown men knew to fear when she gave them the eye. So it was when she decided the family needed to move to Long Island for the room - and the distance from Manhattan's tendency to fall prey to violence - all the males in her family knew better than to argue. She brought home the boxes, bubble wrap and packing tape, scheduled a moving van and even managed to get Captain America to show up to help move furniture.

Which was how they'd ended up _stranded_ in the most depressing, slowest moving, backwards suburban village Tommy had ever had the misfortune of encountering. And he'd grown up in _New Jersey_.

"There _has_ to be an alien fleet hell bent on domination, or a turf battle or a bank robbery that needs handling!" he cried from his position on the recliner. "Just fucking SHOOT me! I can't _do_ this!!"

"It's only been five hours," Billy replied from the couch, though he sounded just as bored.

"Exactly!" Tommy exclaimed, throwing out all four limbs for emphasis. " _Five_ hours and we don't have internet or cable or Wii or any communication with the outside world! We are going to _die_ in this poke town!"

"It's not that bad," Billy attempted to console him, without much heart.

Tommy raised an eyebrow, head rolling aside to look at him. "Oh yeah? Did you _see_ mainstreet? There wasn't a single pinkberry or starbucks or...hell, there wasn't even a _comic_ store!"

"Don't _remind_ me," Billy moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"There was _one_ movie theater and all the movies playing in it SUCK. Are we going to become _mall_ drones now?"

"Tommy, _shut up_!"

"Oh Mrs. Kaplan!" he squealed, in a high pitched voice, suddenly at Billy's side. "What a _handsome_ family!"

Billy smirked and shoved at his shoulder lightly.

Tommy took it as an excuse to drape himself over Billy, fluttering his eyelashes in his face. "Will they be attending the local school? OH HOW PRECIOUS!! _Two_ sets of twins! _However_ did you manage that?!"

Billy snorted a laugh.

"SUCH HANDSOME BOYS!!!" He threw both arms around Billy and dropped his head to Billy's shoulder. "What do you say Bill?" He slashed a hand in the air before them. "We'll divide the school in half. You take all the nice girls. I'll take the hot chicks, and Teddy can have the football team."

"Are we conquering?"

"Conquering? God no! I'm talking murder!"

"Why are we discussing murder?" asked Teddy, coming down the stairs with an armful of boxes.

"Murder is our only path to sanity!" Tommy cried, throwing up an arm.

"There's always magic," Billy pointed out.

"Ooo, I like this plan better!"

Teddy set the boxes down in the far corner and moved to join them on the couch. His hip bumped Billy's who budged over, which forced Tommy to shimmy sideways.

"I think we need to look on the bright side," Teddy explained.

"There's a bright side?" Tommy mumbled from the vicinity of Billy's collarbone.

Teddy paused, looked down at the coffee table and bit his lip in thought.

Tommy sprawled out, torso dropping into Billy's lap and feet kicking up to cross at the ankles over the armrest. "So about this magic plan. Are we just magicking everyone away? Or can we get creative?"

"We didn't have to transfer schools," Teddy pointed out.

"No, we just have to _commute_. Like cattle."

"Not everyone can just show up wherever they like, Tom," Billy said.

Tommy looked up at him. "No, but two of us can and Teddy's not really that hard to drag along."

"Thanks a lot."

"I don't see why we need to take the L.I. double R at all!"

"It's called a secret identity," Billy pointed out, his hand finding it's way into Tommy's hair and idly twirling through his long strands. "You might want to invest in one."

"Pfft!" was the speedster's reply.

There was a knock at the door.

Teddy groaned. "I hope it's not another jello mold."

"We are sure stocking up on supplies," Tommy drawled, feet rocking back and forth. "Hey, maybe we can use them for target practice in the yard."

"Secret Identity," Billy chimed.

The bell rang before there came another knock.

"Hello?" called a voice from beyond the door.

"We should answer it," Billy said, giving Teddy the puppy look he'd perfected that got the blond to do things he wasn't necessarily inclined to do. Like answering the door when they all wanted to hide out on the couch. "It's the polite, neighborly thing." None of them moved. "And Mom will find out." Teddy got up as Tommy made an exasperated sound, accepting their fate.

"Cable!" shouted the voice from the other side of the door.

"OHMYGODSALVATION!"

"SECRET IDENTITY!!" Billy hissed at his twin as he blew past Teddy to get the door.

~*~

"Why. Are. We. _Watching_. THIS?!" Tommy groaned, each word punctuated with the drop of his head into the cushion.

Billy sighed for the nth time and reached for the remote to raise the volume. "Because we don't have DVR yet, Mom's working late, Dad's networking and she needs to know how this finale ends."

"Just be glad he cut us a break," Teddy added. He reached for some popcorn, because food was seriously the only way they were surviving the show. "He could have made us go with him."

Tommy shuddered. "I'd rather watch the weasels in a mood."

Popcorn rained over him and he plucked it up from his shirt and the chair to eat it. "Hey," Billy said. "You have moods too."

"I have all the moods," Tommy agreed, slumping. "Woohoo baby sitting and playing Frontier town advocate. This show is stupid."

"This show is _aggravating_ ," Billy replied. "It's like torture. How does she _like_ this?"

"I know!" Tommy went on. "All this novella stuffed into a nineteenth century set. It's ridiculous! And what the hell is Delilah's problem?! She's been married to Tucker for six years and _now_ she's getting petty about the barrenness! Seriously, that shit should have been an issue years ago! Just adopt a kid or something! There's a whole orphanage full a mile from town. They even get regular deliveries from the orphan train, I'm pretty sure she can find SOMEONE to shut them both up. And he doesn't even care! Look at this mess! Just fucking _talk_ to each other! Damn it!" He threw his pillow at the screen, then turned to look at Billy and Teddy when he felt their eyes on him. "What?"

"No more Crescent Hollow for you," Teddy said.

"While we're on the topic..." Billy lowered the volume and set the remote down on the coffee table.

"Are we about to get touchy feely?" Tommy moaned. "I really don't think I can take much more touchy feely. This show is making me nauseous with touchy feelyness."

"Tommy..."

"Seriously, I might puke."

"Tommy!"

" _What_?!"

"You're right."

"Huh?" he replied, nose bunched slightly. Billy had completely lost him. "About what?"

"People don't talk honestly enough."

"Oh _GOD_!"

"Tommy, just hear me out."

"Bill, I am tired, my brain is leaking out my ears, and the world moves so fucking _slow_ out here it's all I can do not to slit my wrists for entertainment. Can we _not_ do this _now_?"

"When else are we supposed to do it?!"

"Billy..." Teddy murmured, resting a hand over his forearm.

"How about ANY OTHER TIME!"

The twins glared at each other.

"Oh look, the show's back from commercials!" Teddy said with fake cheerfulness. He caught Billy by the shoulder and turned him back toward the television. Raising the volume, he leaned back, remote to one thigh and Billy tucked under one arm.

They made it about five minutes. Which was a record in the house, by anyone's standards.

"I don't see why you can't just-"

"Damn it, Billy! Just leave it alone!"

"Answer a single question!"

"Because I don't _want_ to!"

"Tommy! You have to deal with it!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No, I _don't_!"

"Yes, you _do_!"

"Guys," Teddy said, aiming the remote at the ceiling. The last thing they needed was to wake the weasels, but Tommy and Billy, if not by blood, still had the legendary Lensherr temper, and they had it in spades.

"IT'S OKAY TO BE GAY!"

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Then what's the _problem_?!"

Tommy folded both arms and glared for all he was worth. He sat back down heavily, using his long legs to slide him all the way back into the seat.

"Tommy..." Billy's voice was already filled with emotions. Regret, something akin to pity, and genuine concern. He got up and went to his twin, crouching in front of his chair. He lay his hands over Tommy's, squeezing gently. "It's okay."

"No, it _isn't_ ," Tommy replied, refusing to look at him.

Billy reached for his face, caressing his cheek.

"Don't..."

"Tommy, look at me...Please."

Teddy turned the television off.

"It's okay," Billy continued. "It's okay. Whatever you think is wrong, it's not. You can't help how you feel."

Tommy drew both of his hands away swiftly, tucking them against his belly. He drew his legs up, knees to his chest.

"Billy," Teddy sighed. He got up and moved Billy out of the way. "You're crowding him, sweetheart. He can't breathe."

"Tommy...whatever you're going through...we've gone through it already." Tommy snorted derisively. "Please...Just let us _help_ you."

Tommy heaved a sigh after a moment, unwinding slightly, and raked a hand through his hair, palm conveniently hiding half of his face. "Billy, I know you want to help but please, _please_ just...stop. I can't...I can't talk about this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's _wrong_."

"No, Tommy, no it isn't."

"Billy-"

"There's no way what you're feeling is wrong in anyway!"

"Billy."

"It's okay to feel like-"

Tommy shot to his feet, trembling. Teddy, grabbed Billy by the shoulders reflexively, drawing him back slightly. They all knew no one of them would hurt the others, even in anger, but words could be sharper than any weapon. And Tommy had always been the best of them at words.

Even seeing them brace - well Teddy brace - for it, Tommy couldn't stop the words from pouring out. Billy had poked at something best left buried. Had forced it out in the open between them. And by God, there was nothing that could stop it now. Tommy knew his life was ruined, in the long stretch of moment he felt his mouth open, lungs filling with air - so much time, and yet he still couldn't stop.

"Stop telling me, it's okay, Billy! It is so fucking far from okay! All I wanted to do was leave it but no! No! You have to be...YOU about it! And now everything's ruined! It is NOT OKAY! It is NOT OKAY to feel this way ABOUT _YOU_!"

Billy stared, eyes wide in surprise. Teddy beside him looked equally stunned. Tommy just wanted to DIE.

"You see!" He was on a roll. There was no stopping him now. "This is why we don't talk about things like this! This is why we _leave them **alone**_! But you just _can't_! You are physically incapable of-Mmm!"

It was Tommy's turn to be shocked, as Billy stepped into his rant bubble and threw both arms about him, drawing him into a kiss. Tommy had never been kissed before. Not in a way that mattered. It shut him up. It made everything go suddenly still and quiet, and for the first time since he manifested, time wasn't a _burden_.

"Was that all?" Billy murmured against his lips, pressing their brows together. His fingers tangled in Tommy's hair oh so delicately, sending a million tingles spiraling in all directions within the speedster's nervous system.

He tried to protest, but Billy just smiled and kissed him again sweetly.

"I...what?"

"I thought you were in love with _me_ ," Teddy sighed in relief, dropping into the couch. Tommy's eyes followed him in a comical sort of slow motion. Billy turned to smile at his boyfriend, body pressed against his twin's intimately. "Feel better?" the brunet asked.

"Yes." He looked to Tommy. "I didn't want to get in the way of..." He gestured vaguely at them.

"What?" Tommy said again, brain cells scattered to the wind.

"What a relief..."

" _What_?"

"Now he can have us both."

" ** _What_**?!"

Billy swayed against him. Tommy's body moved with his as if it knew every secret of the other boy, and would never make a mistake again. "You're not the only one feeling...off," Billy explained.

"How long?" he asked, eyes flitting back to Billy's to stare in something akin to shock.

"Longer than you've known, I'm pretty sure."

"And you're...okay with it?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Furthermore, why aren't you?"

"We're twins."

"We were carved out from the same _soul_ , Tommy." He pressed his chest to his twin's. "And I don't mean metaphorically." He wrapped about him, falling into Tommy's lap as the speedster's knees gave out. "Doesn't this feel _better_?"

Tommy's hands flexed against Billy's back, catching cloth. "...Yes."

"I'm not saying that it explains everything, or even anything," Billy murmured, face closing in again. "But as far as I'm concerned..." He kissed him again. Tommy moaned. "We're just putting the balance back."

"Billy..."

Billy hummed and rocked in his lap. Smiling when he felt Tommy's growing erection. "Shh..." he soothed, stroking his face. "Don't think of anything else. Do you want this?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation.

Billy's smile widened happily. "Good. So do I."

"What about...what about Teddy?"

"Teddy is enjoying watching this a whole lot," the blond replied from the couch. "Teddy finds it incredibly hot and has possibly never been more turned on in his life."

"You're _okay_ with this?!" Tommy gasped, peering around Billy to look at him.

Teddy shrugged. "Somewhere along the line - don't ask me when - I started to want this as much as _he_ did." He hooked a thumb at Billy.

"Teddy!" Billy chirped, body melting against Tommy's in a full body embrace that Tommy was pretty sure was otherwise physically impossible without magic.

Teddy just smiled.

"Wait..." For once the world was moving too quickly for him. He couldn't keep up with the conversation. "Us together...?" He flagged a hand between himself and his twin. "Or..." He did the same between himself and Teddy. "Or..." He made a sweeping circle.

Teddy raised a single finger and rotated it once counter clockwise.

"Please tell me this isn't a _joke_ ," Tommy moaned. Billy's hips made a circular motion above his and his intelligence shorted out. "Am I asleep?" he asked instead.

"It's not a joke," Billy assured him.

"And you _aren't_ asleep," added Teddy getting up. He crossed over to them and leaned down. Tommy swallowed reflexively, watching Teddy descend in slow motion. His mouth was already opening when Teddy's closed over it.

Teddy kissed like he was trying to conquer. Tommy didn't know if it was the Kree blood, the Skrull blood or the mixture of the two. But Teddy's kiss dominated his entire focus, it claimed his whole body just by touching one part of him, and it made him dizzy with surrender. Teddy grinned as he drew away, just enough for his mouth to hover a hairsbreadth above Tommy's. Tommy who jolted at the brazen touch to his groin.

"We should move to the couch," Teddy said. Tommy and Billy were both on their feet before he'd even finished. "It's more comfortable."

Fingertips burned against Tommy's back, the touch light, but oh so right. He let them guide him to the couch. Which Teddy dropped into first, then drew Tommy close by the hips and settled him in his lap. Billy followed, hands to Tommy's thighs. "Okay?" Teddy asked, and it was surprisingly gentle. Tommy nodded. "If you want to stop, at any time, you just say so." Tommy nodded again. So much for wit and articulation. Teddy smiled and kissed him again.

Time sort of dissipated after that. There was a lot of touching, and kissing, and he could always tell between Billy's sweet, eager mouth, and Teddy's possessive one. It matched them, fitted rather well as a descriptor. Thorough and deep as Teddy's kisses were, there was a gentle protectiveness to them. Tommy never felt like he wanted to stop, but he knew instinctively that if he did, Teddy would pull away and respect his space. Billy's kisses were filled with passion, emotion spilling through every brush of lips and tongue. Billy would pause if Tommy needed it, but he would be ready to take back up as soon as Tommy steadied himself. Billy kissed like he did everything else. With every inch of his heart. Tommy would not admit it, but there were a few close calls where he was dangerously close to crying.

The kissing and touching built up to a point so sharp, Tommy nearly cut himself on the desire. Billy soothed him the whole time, undoing his belt and freeing him from the confines of his clothing. And then - regardless of what he said or claimed - Tommy was getting the most mindblowing first blowjob of his life. Teddy concentrated on swallowing down his cries, and building them up by busying himself with Tommy's bare chest. And then they swapped positions, and Tommy was ripping buttons and tugging zippers so quickly, he startled a laugh from Billy.

"Careful," his twin warned, as he grabbed him by the hips and brought him close.

Tommy gave a soft snort and did his best to imitate. He didn't have experience, and his finesse was rather wonky. But he was eager, and Billy surely didn't complain. His twin was too busy moaning and stroking his hair. Murmuring encouragements and making faces and sounds that would stick with Tommy for the rest of his life. And then he was dropping forward, bent over Tommy, hands clutching the armrest and arms straining. Teddy had a hand about Tommy, the other spreading Billy open for his tongue. Tommy smirked and did his best to sync up. There was a learning curve, but practice made perfect, and Tommy had a keen memory for things.

"C-coming," Billy gasped, hips swaying between their mouths as if trying to warn them both and begging them not to move at the same time. They didn't. Tommy learned the proper distance for swallowing.

His twin sagged into him, wrapping his arms around him, love and contentment oozing from him.

"Roll over," Teddy husked, gently nudging their joined hips. "It's Tommy's turn."

The twins moaned, and managed between them to maneuver. Billy shimmied beneath Tommy as Teddy positioned him, getting into place. Tommy felt his whole body shudder in anticipation, and then he was surrounded. He didn't last long.

Teddy rocked back, smoothing his hands over identical thighs. He smiled down at them, as they peered up at him. "So beautiful," he murmured.

"Your turn," Tommy said.

"Yes," his twin agreed. "Teddy's turn."

"I have a request."

Tommy really liked Teddy's request.

Teddy's head dropped back against the couch with a heavy sound as his mouth opened wide to pant. He had a hand tangled in each of their hair, but it only ever flexed encouragingly, or caressed gently. He didn't ever guide or demand. Even his hips trembled with restraint as he forced himself to let them work on their own. They rocked upward every so often, but he was otherwise in control. He'd look down at them and lose it, and have to look away with a curse or a grumble. Tommy had the feeling he wanted nothing more than to watch it happen, but was dangerously close every time he gave in and glanced.

The speedster slipped two fingers into his twin's mouth as he mouthed down over Teddy's balls. Teddy moaned, grip strengthening for a split second before releasing. Billy moaned as well, sucking eagerly. When his fingers were sufficiently wet, Tommy freed them - with a disappointed whine from Billy - and slipped them down. Teddy didn't protest when they rested against his opening. And while Tommy wasn't quite ready to go all the way he did know one thing that felt incredibly good. Pressing his thumb up against Teddy's perineum, and with sufficient pressure against the delicate ring of muscle, Tommy vibrated his hand.

Teddy came so hard he shifted forms. Shifting back as soon as he sank into the couch. Billy and Tommy slipped in beside him, draping legs over his thighs and clasping arms across his belly. The blond wrapped his arms around them and drew them close, kissing each atop the brow before closing his eyes in contentment.

Tommy and Billy held each others' gazes for a long time.

"I love you," Billy mouthed, reaching up to press the tips of his fingers to Tommy's lips.

Tommy closed his eyes and burrowed closer against Teddy, whose arm tightened about him protectively.

"I love you too," Tommy replied, mimicking his twin's touch.

~*~

"Mooooom!" cried one of the weasels. "I hate it here! Our new school sucks!"

Rebecca looked up from her schedule. "What have I told you about using that word?"

"But Mom!"

She simply stared at him.

He sighed. "Personal expression is healthy, but there are more productive ways to exercise it than vulgarity," he rattled off in a tone well accustomed to the act.

She nodded. "I appreciate your input, Danny. Your father and I will take it into consideration."

Danny plopped into his seat and shared a put upon glance with his twin.

Tommy looked sideways at Billy and they shared a look of their own.

"Now, boys, I know this has been a difficult transition," she said, addressing the table. "And we want you to know we appreciate your cooperation. Especially when it cuts into your extra curricular activities."

"They're _superheroes_ , Mom," Sammy drawled. "It's not football."

"I know. Which makes it all the more important." She looked to them, reaching for Tommy's hand because it was closest. "Are you getting along all right, boys? Honestly."

Tommy looked to Billy who squeezed his other hand beneath the table. Teddy's toes curled against his ankle and Tommy looked to him, before returning to their matriarch. He smiled and squeezed her hand back. "Never better. This move was the best thing that ever happened to me."


End file.
